The word “cannabis” refers to a genus of flowering plants. Plants of genus cannabis include several species, including Cannabis sativa, Cannabis indica, and Cannabis ruderalis. There is a long history of cultivating plants of genus cannabis for hemp fibers, seeds and seed oils, medicinal purposes, and recreational activities.
According to some accounts, cannabis is composed of at least 483 known chemical compounds, which include cannabinoids, terpenoids, flavonoids, nitrogenous compounds, amino acids, proteins, glycoproteins, enzymes, sugars and related compounds, hydrocarbons, alcohols, aldehydes, ketones, acids, fatty acids, esters, lactones, steroids, terpenes, non-cannabinoid phenols, vitamins, and pigments.
Cannabinoids are of particular interest for research and commercialization. Most extractions of cannabis plant matter aim to extract cannabinoids, particularly tetrahydrocannabinol (THC). THC is useful for relieving pain, treating glaucoma, and relieving nausea. THC is also gaining immense popularity as a recreational drug substance. Usually, cannabinoids are extracted from the cannabis plant as part of a crude mixture, combined with other chemical compounds found in the cannabis plant.
Current methods of administration cannabinoids fail to take full advantage of cannabinoid properties. For example, burning plant matter and inhaling the vapor does not allow for selection of certain cannabinoids for their certain desired benefit. One can choose a plant with certain known properties, e.g., THC content, but there is still little to no control over selecting individual cannabinoids. Inhaling smoke also leads to many harmful and toxic compounds introduced into the body.
There exists a need for new cannabinoid formulations. In particular, there exists a need for water soluble cannabinoid formulations. Additionally, there exists a need for methods for producing aqueous cannabinoid formulations. Furthermore, there exists a need for making formulations with increased permeability into the bloodstream. Also, there also exists a need for cannabis formulations which provide increased bioavailability of cannabinoids.